Discoveries
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: Kali's mother just died and now she is standing in front of the largest chocolate factory hoping to see the man that can answer all her questions. 2005 Version
1. Who Am I?

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Hi, I wrote this a long time ago and its been sitting on my computer not going anywhere. I'm not really sure I like it since its not really the kind of story I like to read, but maybe you guys will. Thanks to my beta for not caring that I send her huge files of writings full of grammatical errors.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1 Who Am I?**

I stood outside the chocolate factory, waiting for something. I wasn't sure what. All I know is that I needed to speak to Mr. Wonka. I just needed to know one thing. My life had been turned upside down, more than normal these past couple months and he is the only man who could help answer one question for me. Who is my father?

I am no one. My mother is, well was, a whore. She was a crazed moron obsessed with drugs and willing to do anything for it. I am surprised I am still alive. She was crazy anyhow so I never knew what to believe. She told me that when she first started out many years ago, 26 to be exact, that she came upon a pale boy celebrating his 16th birthday. Apparently this boy had a lot going for him, his new factory had been open for almost a full year and he wanted something that he couldn't get on his own. My mother always called me a hazard in her job. She claimed that I was the daughter of Willy Wonka, owner of the largest chocolate factory in the world.

My mother died from god knows what a few months back. I wouldn't be surprised if a number of diseases were eating away at her throughout my whole life. I told myself I would never be like that. I would be clean. Life is never the way you plan. I never went to school. I don't even know how to read much. I can count money quicker than a banker though. I'll admit I've done more than my fair share of drugs and I have whored myself out to get a get a meal. I hate myself for it and I always promise myself I will make up for it. I will not be her in the end.

I stood outside that chocolate factory, wishing like everyone else that Willy Wonka would show his face. I didn't want anything from him. I didn't want his money. I didn't want his secret recipes. I didn't even want a damn chocolate bar. I just wanted to know who I was. Was my mother really crazy? Am I an accident caused by the Willy Wonka?

I began to walk around the large factory until I reached a small side gate. I smiled to myself wondering if anyone used it. If I lived in there I would. Everyone and anyone would see if I walked through the main gates. I stood there inhaling the chocolate. It really wasn't my favorite smell. I never tasted chocolate, but I didn't like the smell so I was never even curious. A young teenage boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen came up beside me.

"It's a great factory, isn't it?" The boy was looking at the building like it was the greatest place in the world. To me it was just a factory. There would be machines inside and most likely a lot of candy. If Mr. Wonka really lived in there then maybe there would be a nice bed and maybe a large kitchen stocked full of food.

"I guess," I replied to the boy. "I wonder if he gets a lot of mail." I had thought of just sending him a letter. I could spare the few cents to get his attention just to ask him if he thought it was possible. One look at me should be able to tell him something. I look nothing like my mother. She was of average height, very curvy, blonde, blue eyes, tan, with a round face. I am fairly tall, around 5'10, so tall at least for a girl. I am incredibly thin, but that could just be due to years of malnutrition, crack and other such things. My hair is a dark auburn color, not quite dark brown but not quite red, just the perfect shade in between. My eyes are a dark emerald color. They are my favorite feature. I am also very pale no matter how much time I spend outside.

"He gets a lot. Everyone wants to know all about the different candies he has going and they all want meet him, of course."

"I figured that. I just have one question for him and it's not about candy." I wondered what made this kid think he was an expert on Mr. Wonka, but shrugged it off. It was really common sense that he would get lots of fan mail.

"What question?"

This kid sure was nosy wasn't he? "It's none of your business." I sighed to myself. There probably was no well in hell I would ever get that man's attention.

The young teen smirked at me and unlocked the small gate. He closed it once he was inside and continued to smirk at me. I frowned back at him. Well no wonder the kid knew how much mail he gets. It must have been Charlie Bucket, the kid that won the golden ticket contest a couple years ago. "So do you want to ask me the question?"

I wasn't sure I did. "Ok, my mother told me a few times that I was Willy Wonka's daughter. I wanted to know if she was a crazy bitch or if some amount of sanity ran through that brain."

"Who was your mother?"

"Her name was Driana Mazer." I saw the boy repeat the name to himself. He was actually going to ask for me.

"Ok, I will ask him. I will be here about the same time tomorrow if you want to hear the answer." I nodded and checked the time. It made sense; the schools had just let out not too long ago. I would just have to go and amuse myself for a day. I began to head away from the factory and wondered what the next day would bring. I had some money saved up from my last scheme so I got myself some dinner and slept in the park.


	2. Meeting Willy Wonka

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. Thanks to my beta.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Willy Wonka**

I showed up early at the small gate of the factory the next afternoon. I was never early for anything. Hell, I never had anything that I went to that required a specific time for me to show up. Life happened when I decided it to. I wondered if Charlie would even show up. Maybe Mr. Wonka told him I was nuts and he wasn't to speak to me. It would make sense. If I was a parent, I would keep my child away from me.

I sat in front of the gates, looking down the street towards the school. I really hoped Charlie would be coming soon. It was getting quite cold out. I heard a small noise behind me and instantly reacted. I jumped up and got ready to defend myself if necessary. A tall man in a strange purple coat and hat was looking down at me. "What?"

He was inside the gates. Was this possibly Willy Wonka? The teenage boy turned onto the street. I could see him running down towards us. He quickly waved to me before getting himself inside. I sized the man up and it looked like he was doing the same to me. He was pale, like I was but I had heard stories that he has never seen daylight so how would I know his natural color. His eyes were a blue-purple color. It was amazing to look at, but still not mine. He was only a couple inches taller than I was and he had a slim build. Tall and slim weren't really much to go on.

Charlie was watching us and I barely heard him ask me my name. "Kali." My mother's joke as to what I represented. She enjoyed telling me how great a mistake I was which is why she claims she named me after a goddess of death. I actually like my name very much, but I never told her that. It would have ruined her fun.

The unknown man made a little motion with his hands and Charlie unlocked the gate. "Come on in." The kid was waving me in. I went. Who in their right mind wouldn't enter the gates of the factory if given the chance? The man began walking towards the factory and Charlie told me to follow. Once again I did. Hell why not? It's not like I had anything better to do.

The two guys took me as far as the entrance. We walked in the door and stopped. I looked around unimpressed. It was just a large room. I had heard a few rumors of supposedly magical things in the building and figured they were all bullshit. I was right.

The man finally spoke. "What is it you want?" I almost laughed at his voice. It wasn't very manly at all. His hair was pretty girlish as well.

"I just wanted to know who my father is." I had already told this to Charlie and was pretty annoyed that I had to repeat myself. I didn't even know who this was that I was talking to.

"Why do you think it's me?"

So this guy was Willy Wonka? I guess my mother was wrong, or crazy, or just that much of a whore. "My mother told me that it was. I wanted to find out."

Mr. Wonka kept examining me and started walking around me. I wanted to smack him across the face. If there was a hair of a possibility that he was my father there was no way in hell he was getting from me what he got from my mother. "How old are you?"

"25." I stared at him with my arms crossed. Maybe he did actually know my mother.

His nervous laughter was scary as all hell. I took a step back waiting for him to snap. He started walking away and Charlie followed and motioned for me to follow as well. "Where the hell are we going now?"

"Watch your language, little girl." That freak definitely called me a little girl. If I wasn't so lost already I would have punched him and left.

After a maze of rooms, we finally stopped. We were in what looked like a doctor's office. I actually have never seen the inside of a doctor's office but I have heard about them. This is exactly what I would expect it to look like. The room was all white and it was just too clean without the clean feeling. "So what are we doing? Did you bring me here to kill me or something?"

Mr. Wonka turned around to look at me strangely. Charlie had the same look. I just shrugged. I had no clue was I was doing here. I almost jumped and screamed when I saw a bunch of little men come out of the door. I don't mean little as in very short. I just mean little as in not human. There was one in a white lab coat and he came over to me with a tiny needle. I had no clue what was going on.

Charlie stood next to me. "He is a doctor. He is going to do a DNA test to see if Willy is your father." I looked over towards Mr. Wonka to see that another little man in a white coat was taking some of his blood. I nodded and let the man pulled up my sleeve. I heard the little gasp come from all of them when they saw my veins. I was ashamed of it, but it was a part of who I was. Hopefully not forever; but for now it was.

"How long will it take to find out?" I was a bit excited, but I didn't know why. Would it really change anything to know what my last name should be? I didn't blame whoever my father was, especially since my mother never told him.

"A couple of days." Mr. Wonka was putting his coat back on and fiddling with it.

"Alright then. Do one of you two mind showing me the way out? I can come back in a few days." I figured I could meet Charlie back at the gates after school in a couple of days to get the results.

Charlie spoke up quickly. "Well, you could stay for dinner tonight. Mum wouldn't be happy if you left without dinner." The idea of food sounded good, but I wasn't sure if I trusted myself to be around them. I thought about it for a minute until I noticed something cold against my chest.

"Ahh!" I yelled out and went to hit the little man touching my chest. Charlie restrained me just in time.

"It's alright. He is doing a physical. It's what doctors do." I didn't trust this little man, but I let him continue. He touched and poked and prodded and squeezed my arm with some strange thing. He made me stand on a scale, but I really didn't look at the number. I was fairly sure I didn't want to even if I knew what was normal. He looked unhappy when he was finished and I really didn't care.

"Come on, dinner will be ready soon." I followed Charlie and Mr. Wonka came behind me. We got to a small doorway that one of those little men might fit through, but Mr. Wonka wouldn't.

Mr. Wonka looked at me as if expecting me to say something. I just crossed my arms and waited for whatever it was he was going to do. He looked a little disappointed and opened the door. It turned out to be an illusion. The entire wall was the door and it opened to a very large room. The room was very colorful, full of strange plants and large mushrooms. It had a brown rive running through it. I immediately assumed it was dirty until the smell of melted chocolate hit me. A chocolate river?


	3. The Buckets

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. I love Mary and Jessai'e, two of my loyalest reviewers, glad to see your are reading this story too and I love anyone else who reads this. Thanks to all of you and to my beta. This chapter is kind of short.. sorry about that.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: The Buckets**

In the middle of the colorful room there was a little shack. I couldn't figure out how it was still standing. Mr. Wonka and Charlie began walking towards it so I followed. Halfway there Mr. Wonka turned to me. "Have a blade of my grass." I looked down at the grass and looked back up confused.

"What?"

"Eat a blade of grass. It's so delicious."

"Do I look like a damn rabbit?"

His eyes narrowed at me and he frowned. "Everything in this room is eatable, except for the house. Try the grass." I knelt down and pulled out a blade and stuck it between my teeth. I wasn't planning on actually eating it until I tasted it. It was strange. It was sweet. It was actually edible. "Do you like it?" He looked hopeful. I didn't want to bring him down, but one thing I am not is a liar.

"No."

He frowned again and looked disappointed. "Why not?"

"It's too sweet." I guess I have a very limited sense of taste. That blade of grass was the first piece of candy I ever had. My normal meals when I can get them are cheap and filling which usually means pasta. So nothing with any real tastes to it.

"Don't you like candy?"

I shrugged. "That was the first I ever had." He looked shocked and nodded. He and Charlie went into the little shack so I followed.

Inside the little shack was a bunch of people in too small of a space. I saw four older people sitting on a bed and two more middle aged in the kitchen. The kitchen was only a few feet away from the bed. I looked up and saw a small rickety ladder that led to a bedroom that probably wasn't originally designed to be there. It was just a convenient hole in the ceiling. Couldn't these people live somewhere else in the factory?

Everyone greeted Charlie and Mr. Wonka and I soon learned all their names as well. I never met people who were so nice. Mrs. Bucket almost cornered me into a seat at the table where I waited for dinner. Charlie and Mr. Wonka sat on the other side of the table and watched me. I probably would have done the same if I had a home to protect, but nonetheless it pissed me off.

"What are you staring at Mr. Wonka?"

"You. And you can call me Willy." He kept looking at me, inspecting everything. It was really getting on my nerves.

"Well can you stop?"

"No." He voice was far away and he seemed to be staring through me for a moment. He laughed and continued to stare at me.

"Why not."

"Because you look like…" I looked at him waiting for him to tell me who I supposedly looked like, but he never finished. Mrs. Bucket began to put food on the table and the grandparents were sitting down to eat. I ate enough for three of me at least. There was enough food so I wasn't worried about that. However, all of them were staring at me once again. They were amazed with how much I could eat.

Mrs. Bucket smiled at me in amazement. "How can you eat that much and stay so thin? It's incredible." Willy glared at me in almost a warning. I didn't know him so I wasn't really sure what he was trying to say to me. Charlie looked straight at his plate pretending he didn't hear the question.

"I normally don't eat this much, but your cooking is very good." I didn't lie to her at all. I don't normally have access to this much food. The few times I do have access to food I do try to eat every last bit of it, however those are few and far between. She was a pretty good cook as well. She blushed at my answer, Willy and Charlie both looked grateful that I didn't mention the real reason I was thin.


	4. Pictures

**A/N Own Nothing That Doesn't Belong to Me. Thanks for the reviews. Loving my loyal reviewers and thanks to my beta. Enjoy**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Pictures**

After dinner was over, I felt compelled to help with the dishes. After all I am used to working for my meals. I listened to Mrs. Bucket's chatter with polite nods, not really speaking more than necessary. I wasn't chatty. I didn't even consider myself to be a nice person at all, but I wasn't going to offend someone that just gave me enough food to hold me over for awhile.

I followed Charlie out of the house once the kitchen was all cleaned up. "Alright so can you point me in the direction out of here?"

Charlie was a bit busy trying to reach some candy out of a tree and didn't answer right away. Once he got what he was reaching for he handed me one and smiled at me. "I think Willy wants to keep you here until the test results come in." He made himself comfortable leaning against the tree and I sat down on the grass with him. "I think your mother might be right."

"Hmm. What is this?" I looked at the fruit that Charlie had given me. It didn't look like any fruit I had seen before. It was pink and purple swirly colors in the shape of a pear. Charlie took a bite of his own and didn't answer. I took a small bite. Like the grass it was too sweet for my liking. I really don't know how to properly describe what it tasted like. It was edible and that's all that really mattered to me.

Willy joined us on the grass and continued his inspection of me. I decided to find out what he was going to say earlier. "So, Willy, who do I look like?"

He laughed and once again it really creeped me out. "I am not totally sure. I think that if you put on some decent clothes and showered to get all that dirt off you, you might look like my….." He wouldn't or couldn't say the last word. I raised an eyebrow at him getting quite impatient.

"Who?"

"His mother." Charlie finished eating his candy fruit and answered for him.

"Oh, what does she look like?"

"Like you, I just said that. You should really listen when people are speaking to you." I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted more specific details; like in what way did we look alike. "Come on; follow me to where you will stay for the next couple nights." He began to stand up and I looked up at him quite shocked. Did he just invite me to stay?

"You're going to let me stay in the factory?" Prior to the golden ticket contest, no one had been inside in over fifteen years. Why was this man letting me stay?

"Do you have a problem with hearing? Now come on, quickly." I followed him, biting my tongue. I best keep my mouth shut if he was going to give me a bed and a bathroom for a couple nights. I bet that there would be a lot of hot water too. I smiled, excited to take a long hot shower.

He led me into a hall way that had a couple doors on one side and a rail on the other. I looked over the rail and saw a spiral staircase leading down at least four or five floors. We passed a door with a big W on it and stopped at the next door. He led me into the room and gave me a moment to look around. It was a decent size and there was a lot of stuff in it. There was a small television in front of a brown couch. Behind that was a mini refrigerator with a small cupboard. Beyond that there was a queen sized bed with a nightstand on both sides, a bookcase to the left, and a dresser to the right. The bookcase looked quite sad having only a couple books on it. I peeked into the closet to find it full of clothes so someone must use this room.

The bathroom was bigger than I had ever seen. There was a Jacuzzi tub and a large sink with a long mirror above it. I looked at myself in the mirror to find that Willy was right about how I looked. I was dirty. My hair was in a ponytail so it wasn't easy to tell that it was greasy and stringy. My clothes were tattered and stained. It must have been at least a week since I had a shower so I probably smelled as well. I sighed and figured I better do my best to keep myself in check. I wanted to take advantage of what he was offering, even if it was just a temporary bed.

I walked back out of the bathroom to find Willy looking through the dresser drawers. He pulled out a picture and handed it to me. It was a family photo that I assumed was his family. There were three people in the picture. The child must have been him. He was about eight years old and had braces on. They weren't normal braces either; he had the whole head gear. I frowned at the picture thinking that it looked quite painful. It didn't look like he could even close his mouth. I glanced up at the man standing in front of me. He gave me a small smile but didn't look very happy. His teeth were blinding white and perfectly straight. At least the headgear did some good.

Next I looked at the man in the picture. Was this possibly my grandfather? He was standing on the left side of the picture, so to his sons right. His hands were behind his back, standing perfectly straight. If it wasn't for the white lab coat I would have thought he was a soldier. I stole another glance at Willy. He was standing perfectly straight as well, not a hint of a slouch. Willy looked a bit like his father.

Then I looked over to the woman in the picture. She was the only one smiling. She had her one hand on Willy's shoulder and another on his father's. She was beautiful. She had dark auburn hair that reached halfway down her back in curls. I unconsciously felt my hair. When it was clean, it curled like that. Her green eyes were hard to see in this old photo, but the more I looked the more I could see that they matched my own. She was on the taller side, but not very thin. She was a decent weight and was curvy. I looked at her face and almost thought that I was staring into a version of my future self. I couldn't explain what exact features of the face we had in common, but we were very similar.

I handed the picture back to Willy with my eyes wide. I did look like his mother. I looked a lot like his mother. "If I am your daughter, could I meet her?" I know that I originally said that I didn't want anything, but suddenly I really wanted to know her. Maybe I even wanted to know my grandfather too, but I wasn't as sure of that.

Willy looked at me sadly and shook his head. His hand lightly touched the woman in the picture and then he quickly put it away. I understood or at least I thought I did. His mother was not around anymore. I didn't know if she left them or if she was dead or what had happened. Either way, I knew it wasn't possible. I thought about the man in the picture. "What about him?" I didn't need to explain my question any further.

"Yeah." Willy's voice came out really low and he nodded with a tiny half smile. He looked around quickly trying to shake himself out of the sadden mood. "Well little girl, you can stay here and I hope you don't mind because I am going to lock the door. We can't have you wandering around the factory stealing recipes for those copy-cat candy makers."

I would have fought him. It normally would have made me angry to be locked away in a room. Right then I didn't care. I nodded and sat down on the bed. I had a lot to think over and I could use the time. Anyway, I was positive I could get out if I wanted to. He left with a promise to get me for breakfast the next morning.


	5. Confessions

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me. I love my loyal reviewers. Hope people are enjoying.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

The first thing I did was fill up the tub. I found some bubbles and scented soaps and got to it. I couldn't say how long I spent washing, rewashing and just soaking. I know that I drained and refilled the tub three times to get all the dirt out. I searched through the clothes in the closet and picked some out for myself. I wasn't a liar, but I never said I wasn't a thief. Of course, if these were someone's clothes I am sure they would notice. I didn't really give a shit though. I put a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt to the side and put a fluffy brown robe on. I curled into the nice bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed in the clothes I had found the previous night. The jeans were too big for me so I found a belt. They were also too short, but there was nothing I could do about that. I was a little jittery that morning. I needed a fix of something and was a little panicked that I couldn't get out. This made me angry at myself that I let myself get that bad. Eventually I had enough pacing and I picked the door lock. It was a piece of cake and didn't even take much effort on my part.

I walked out of the room not sure where I was going and instead just bumped right into Willy and fell back onto my ass. I let out a few choice words and glared up. He was looking unhappily down at me. "If you can't wait nicely in your room little girl, then you will have to go home."

I gritted my teeth to keep myself quiet and stood back up. He led the way towards the Chocolate Room and I followed. Mrs. Bucket had breakfast just about ready and we all sat at the table. She looked at me with approval today. I didn't remember her judging me the day before, but she seemed to be impressed today. "When did your mother tell you that you were Willy's daughter?"

I had a mouth full of eggs at the time so I had to wait a second before answering. "Uh, I was only a couple of years old the first time I remember her telling me. She mentioned it quite a few times."

Mrs. Bucket was just bubbling with questions. "What does she do?" I looked over at Willy who was trying his best not to look at Mrs. Bucket. I guess they didn't know how I came to be.

"She passed on." I decided to avoid answering that question altogether. Willy looked up surprised and I didn't realize why for a second. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that little detail to him.

"Oh dear, I am sorry for your loss. Willy, was her mother your first girlfriend? You must be terribly upset as well." Willy continued to look down. The more evil part in me was laughing at his embarrassment. The Buckets thought my mother was an old flame of his. A night of youthful passion created an accident that a young modest woman couldn't dare to tell anyone about. Ha.

I stifled a giggle and received a few odd glances from the people at the table. I realize that a person's death is nothing to laugh at, but I am an ice bitch. I held no good or loving feelings for my mother and only felt a slight inconvenience when she died. It was easier when I had a little help trying to pay for a place to stay. Now I got to witness my possible father dealing with the fact that he would either have to lie to his family or explain events that he was ashamed of.

I saw him open and close his mouth a few times and I watched him with curiosity. He looked at me unable to explain so I did. "Uh, Mrs. Bucket, my mother was not an old girlfriend of Willy's." She looked at me confused and waited for me to continue. "My mother was a prostitute. From the story she told me, Willy bought himself a hooker for his 16th birthday. She was the hooker and I was the unwanted result."

Her face showed a mix of emotions as did everyone else's at the table. I saw some sadness and sympathy directed towards me and anger and disgust towards Willy. He kept his eyes down waiting for some kind of lecture or anything to begin and was surprised when it didn't. I saw a few eyes on me with more questions and for the first time in my life felt shy. I suddenly didn't want to be there. That just made me angry. I have nothing to be ashamed of.

"Like mother, like daughter?" I looked over at Grandpa George. He was trying to ask me a question without really asking it. I scowled at him and then nodded. Now it was my turn to receive disgusted glares.

"Alright then, for the hundredth time will someone show me the way out of here." I wanted to leave while I still had some dignity left. Willy nodded and led me out of the shack and back into the main entrance.

"The oompa-loompas tell me that the results will be in by tomorrow. Although I think we already know the result."

I nodded. There was too much of a family resemblance to deny it, but I wasn't going to keep my hopes up. My hair was now clean and curly making me look even more like his mother. "Thanks for the food and letting me stay the night. Sorry I had to exist and embarrass you in front of your family." I was used to hearing that my existence was a terrible burden on the world, right then I found out that I really was starting to believe it.

"You really shouldn't mumble because I can't hear you. Now go home and come back tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and turned away. I knew damn well that he heard me perfectly. I left the complex and looked around. Where should I go? I didn't have a home. I wasn't going to waste any money on food since I had just eaten and had plenty the night before. I also didn't need to worry about finding a motel or anything since I had just bathed. It was a nice day when I didn't have to worry about how much money I had. I hung out at the park trying to find a dealer instead. I got what I needed and climbed a tree to stay for the night.


	6. Rules

**A/N Own Nothing that didn't come from my mind. Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: Rules**

When the next afternoon came around, I was just coming back to full reality. I went to a water fountain to clean my hands and face and went back to the factory. I inhaled the chocolate smell. It was still just as strong, but for some reason not as offensive to me as it once was. Maybe I was getting used to it. After all I did spend a whole day smelling it.

Willy was waiting for me at the gate looking anxious. He led me in through the factory and into a large office. He took his seat at his desk and gestured for me to sit on the opposite side. Slowly I walked over as I looked around. He had souvenirs from all over the world. The walls were covered in maps and blueprints of different parts of the factory. I sat down and did my best to look at him instead of all his stuff.

He laughed his creepy laugh and got some note cards out. "I got the results from the oompa-loompas and a list from the Buckets on some things we should talk about."

"Why do you need the Buckets to tell you what to talk about?" I sat back, crossing my arms. I was a little worried about this talk. I knew myself well enough to know that I was going to lose my temper several times during this discussion. It was just that short. On the bright side though, I can hold my tongue when necessary. Usually when I do that some part of my body gets some pretty deep nail marks in it.

"You're mumbling again. Anyway, the results are in and….." He left a big long waiting period to build the suspense and then started flipping through the cards quickly.

"You don't know the results?"

"Um, I didn't look at it yet." He shuffled through the cards some more and smiled when he finally found it. "Ok, you are… my daughter." He said the words very softly. We were both sure of that the day before, but having it confirmed was unreal. He looked at me differently now. I wasn't sure what to think of this. I immediately put up my emotional guard and shrugged.

"I think I prefer Mazer to Wonka. I'll keep my own name." He nodded, not totally listening to me.

"Heh, well now onto what the Buckets wanted to discuss with you. They read the results before I did. Ok, first if you are going to live here then there are going to be a few rules."

"What?" Live here? I never asked to live in the factory. I made it perfectly clear to myself that I wanted nothing from this man other than information.

"Yeah, I guess they thought that you might want to live here since you don't look like you have any place else. Where did you sleep last night?"

"None of your damn business."

"Mumbler, so I am sorry to tell you that Charlie is heir to my entire factory. I can't change that."

I got up and turned to leave. I had enough. "I don't want your fucking factory. I don't want to live here. I want to leave now. You told me what I wanted to know; now I am going. This doesn't change a damn thing."

"Wait, wait, I think I want you to stay; at least for a little while. Here I will just give you the list of their rules and we can talk later. Kay?" Willy looked really nervous as he held out a piece of paper to me. I took it and sighed. I didn't want anything just given to me. Stealing, being a whore or coming up with a scam was all acceptable in my eyes. However, I did not want his charity or his pity. I don't even want his assistance.

I glance down at saw a lot of writing. I couldn't read a word of it. I understand enough to know that it was a long list. I handed the paper back to him. To be honest, I didn't want to tell him or any of the Buckets that I couldn't read. "I... I can't."

Willy looked at me quite confused trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him. "Following these rules won't be so bad. We'll… I'll help you."

I shook my head. "No, I am sure I could follow most of the rules. I don't know what they are." I began to get mad at myself. Why couldn't I just say it flat out?

"Uh that's what the paper is here for." He gave me another strange look. "You're really weird."

"No, you god damn moron! I can't read the damn paper." I took in a quick breath and held it to get myself under control. Dealing with people was not at the top of my list of talents. I never really had to, at least not for very long.

"You can't read? Didn't you ever go to school?"

"No."

"Oh, well then we will have to go through them then. Sit back down?"

I did and tried to glare at Willy. Sometimes it was hard to keep my angry expression on. He was just so strange. He handed me a mug full of a hot liquid. I looked into it. It didn't look like liquid actually. It looked more like a thinner version of melted chocolate. I took a small sip and was disgusted. It smelled like chocolate and now I figured I knew exactly what chocolate tasted like. I put the mug on the desk and waited for him to go through the list.

"You don't like chocolate?" He looked horrified at the thought. I shook my head and didn't speak. "Heh, well that's weird. Ok, first rule: No giving out my secret recipes to other candy makers or anyone for that matter. Second rule: No more being a prostitute. Rule three: No more drugs. Rule four: watch your language around Charlie." Willy was scanning the list. I thought there was more on it than that but he put the paper down and looked at me. "Any questions?"

"No, but I have no intentions of staying here. What I do for money is my own business. What I do with my money is my business. I can abide by the other two rules."

He began to speak and then stopped himself. He started walking around the room and thought for a bit. "Alright, for now. We will discuss the other two rules later. Now when would you like to meet your grandfather?" I shrugged again. "Ok then we will go tomorrow. I'll have Charlie call and make us an appointment."

"An appointment?"

"Yeah, he is a dentist." I laughed to myself. A dentist spawned the world's greatest candy maker. I laughed again; the world's greatest candy maker's daughter doesn't like candy.


	7. Disagreements

**A/N Own Nothing That Doesn't Belong to Me. Thanks for the reviews, thanks to my beta. Enjoy!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Disagreements**

Willy took me to the Buckets again for dinner. I avoided their stares and focused on putting food in my mouth. It was a nice feeling to not have to worry about stuffing myself. I used to always be concerned about when my next meal would be. Now I had a… a father; I would probably get to eat almost every day. It was just a nice feeling.

Mrs. Bucket began speaking to me as if she was my mother, not my mother but like a normal mother. "Did Willy discuss our rules with you?"

"He told me about them." I nodded with a defiant look on my face. Why did I suddenly feel like a teenager, wanting to break the rules just because they were there?

Willy laughed nervously. "She won't give away my recipes and she will watch her language. She will be good." He smiled at me almost proudly. I didn't know what he was proud of, but whatever.

Mrs. Bucket gave a stern look to me and Willy. "What about the other two conditions?" Neither of us spoke. I was never scared of anyone in my life before, but this woman's tone made me not want to speak. I felt the need to obey her. Does she have some type of mind control?

Finally I broke myself away from her spell. "That part is my business."

"Not when you are going to be visiting my house."

I glared at her and started to get up. "Then I will leave your house."

Charlie interrupted everyone. "Stop! Kali, sit back down. Mum only wants what is best for you." I didn't sit back down. Mrs. Bucket and I stayed staring daggers into each other's eyes.

"If you are going to kill yourself like your mother did, then I will not have you hurt Willy in the process." That struck a nerve. The bitch just compared me to my mother.

"I am not my mother. My mother couldn't go five fucking minutes without jabbing a needle in her arm or swallowing something."

"She already broke rule number four." I barely heard Grandpa George speak. I was still pissed off at this woman who presumed to know me.

"No matter what the circumstances, I would never tell my kid how much of a burden they were or give them a bottle of whiskey to drink to make them go to sleep so I could do my job. I wouldn't leave them out in the park for days on end as if the swing set was a suitable babysitter. I wouldn't sell my daughter's body when she was twelve years old to make drug money. I wouldn't do half the shit she did. I will never be like her." I have no memory of ever crying before. Crying meant noise and noise meant punishment. Anyway, what good did it ever do anyone? Even so I felt a sting behind my eyes. I had no clue what it was, but I didn't care. It just felt so damn good to scream right now.

No one responded to me so I left the little shack. I slammed the door so hard I thought the whole building was going to collapse. I found my way out of the Chocolate room and was surprised when I made it back to the main entrance. I didn't cry. The sting went away and I put my mask of not giving a shit back on. Willy was running after me and managed to catch up with me before I left.

"Don't go." I glared at him. I was not going to stay there and be judge by anyone. "Listen; just don't go into the Bucket's house for a few days. You and I will spend some time together. I will take you to meet my…. him tomorrow." He looked really hopeful. I did want to meet more of my family.

"Fine." Willy took me to the room I spent the other night in. He was happily walking and talking about candy and such. It was actually really amusing to see him so excited. He was like a big kid. "I wished you liked candy and chocolate. Maybe you just need to eat more to get used to the sweetness."

"I don't know. Does it really matter? You don't need me to buy your candies. The whole world loves them."

"Yeah, but if there was something you liked maybe I could make it for you."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. This man was too cute in his strange way. "I like lemons. I ate a lot of those when my mother would leave me at a bar."

Willy looked at me sadly and then switched to happy again. "Great so I will bring you up a bunch of sour candies and you can taste test them for me." He ran into a glass box and it zoomed off to the left. I stood in front of my door in amazement. One: Did he just leave me without locking me in? Two: Did that elevator just zoom to the left?


	8. Dr Wonka

**A/N Own nothing that doesn't belong to me, Thanks for the reviews, enjoy**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Dr. Wonka**

I went into the bedroom and made myself comfortable on the couch. I tried flipping through some television stations but nothing really caught my eye. I was never a big fan of television anyway. I started looking around for something else to amuse myself with when Willy came in my door with a small tray full of different candies. He sat next to me and handed me the first one.

"The plan for tonight is you tell me everything about you. Start from the beginning. While you talk you try the sour candies and tell me what you think. Kay?"

I was genuinely touched that he was interested in me. I nodded, "But then afterwards, I want to hear all about you and the factory."

That night was probably the best night I had in my life thus far. I told Willy everything about myself. I told him about my childhood, my mother, my first job, my favorite color. He told me about his father, about his store on Cherry Street, finding the oompa-loompas, the golden ticket contest, and his new family. I told him things that I shouldn't have been able to tell my father. I told him things that he didn't approve of, but not once did he judge me. I had never felt better in all my life. I really misjudged this guy.

We both fell asleep on the couch. Before we did we came to a few decisions together. I knew I hated what I did for a living and he knew that. He also understood that I was too proud to accept anything from him. He decided to hire me at the factory. He would pay me to do some random tasks. We also decided that I was going to try to get clean. It was what I wanted anyway, but it was different when I was being told to do it. Willy was much more understanding.

Charlie joined us for breakfast in my room. Willy made us breakfast sandwiches which I very much enjoyed. I couldn't ever remember being in such a good mood. Willy had a list that he was going over with Charlie about what candies I liked and what I didn't like. I found a couple that weren't very sweet. They had an extremely sour taste that I did like.

When it was time to go visit Dr. Wonka, I found myself to be extremely nervous. Willy brought out an outfit for me to wear. It was a dark purple dress. I immediately began rejecting it. "Hell, no."

Willy looked back from the dress to me. "Why not?"

"I don't have the figure for a dress."

"Well you do look like a toothpick, but this dress is your size." We fought for awhile longer and eventually I put on the damn dress. I came out feeling not like me. My hair was down and curly. The dress was low cut with spaghetti straps and was fairly short. It made me look thinner than I was, so basically it was like I almost wasn't there.

I followed Willy and Charlie to the glass elevator. I figured we were taking it to the bottom floor, but the elevator began to move up. I began to get scared as it moved faster and faster. Charlie looked excited and Willy was laughing creepily. We broke through the top of building and I buried my face into Charlie. The kid was fairly tall himself, but I still had to hunch over so that I didn't see anything.

After a few minutes I noticed that we weren't dead. I looked around amazed. The elevator was flying. I knelt down on the ground and watched the world pass. Soon we came to a house that stood far apart from all of the rest. Willy landed the elevator near it and we headed up to it. I saw Willy hesitate in front of the door. He told me all about his father and I have to admit I was scared to meet him. I realized then that he never mentioned his mother in our long talk. It didn't matter right then, but I would need to remember that later.

I saw Charlie staring at my hands and I scowled at him. I couldn't help it, when I get nervous I fidget and fiddle with my hands. I saw him glance over at Willy and noticed then that he does the same thing. Immediately I put my hands down to my side as Charlie began to laugh and knock on the door. I kept my scowl on but lessened it a bit.

Dr. Wonka opened the door and stiffly greeted Willy and Charlie. From what I understand, Charlie was the reason for Willy and Dr. Wonka to see each other after almost 30 years of being mad at each other. Willy visited a couple times since then, maybe twice a year and they were still strange around each other. We walked in and were standing in the living room area.

"Hello Charlie. Hello Willy." The two men looked at each other for a few minutes. I guess that was as close to affectionate as they got. Neither of them touched each other, or anyone else I had started to notice. Dr. Wonka barely glanced at me and then when he really noticed me he did a double take.

I stood there feeling a little awkward. I have no experience in handling myself in these types of situations. I gave a small wave. "Hello Doctor Wonka, I'm Kali." Dr. Wonka came over to me and stared at me for a long time. He looked at me more intently than when Willy first saw me. I started to get a little annoyed, crossed my arms and glared at him. His eyes widened even more and he turned to Willy.

"Who is this young lady? Willy, she looks exactly like…" I sighed, he didn't finish his sentences either it seemed.

Willy laughed nervously and put his arm around my back. He didn't touch me, but it was a nice gesture. "Um, dad, this is my daughter."

Dr. Wonka looked at Willy with surprise. "I never knew that you had a daughter."

More nervous laughter. "Well, neither did I until a few days ago. I only met her mother once."

Dr. Wonka didn't seem interested in the details. He just kept looking at me. "I can't believe the resemblance." Dr. Wonka's eyes were starting to fill with water as he looked at me and he eventually turned away mumbling something about getting us something to drink.

When he was out of the room I began to relax. I turned to look at Willy. He looked happy and sad at the same time. "Willy, you never told me anything about your mother." Willy didn't have time to answer. Dr. Wonka was coming back into the room with a couple glasses of water. We all sat around looking at each other awkwardly. Correction, they looked at me. "What was she like?"

I was getting tired of being stared at and really hoping that one of them would get talking. Dr. Wonka answered but didn't stop staring for one second. "She was beautiful, just like you are. She was an intelligent woman with a quick temper." He almost smiled as he was remembering. "Her mood swings were so fast that she could go from perfectly happy to completely irate and back again in a matter of minutes. She was a good woman, a horrible cook though." He continued to think for awhile and soon his smile broke.

I glanced over at Willy to see that he wasn't all there. He was staring through the wall. I was ready to leave. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't know what I really expected, but this wasn't it. Charlie was looking at them sadly and asked the question I wanted to know. "What happened?"

Willy looked almost guilty or maybe even ashamed and Dr. Wonka put back on a professional expression. "She left after an argument one day." His tone was quite clear. He was not going to say anything more about that. Willy decided that it was time to leave and he hurried out the door. Charlie and I followed along. I took one look back at my grandfather. I couldn't tell if my existence was a good or bad thing to him. I got back into the elevator and watched the world.

"Willy, what was the argument about?" Charlie was doing a great job of asking questions that I wanted to know. I never used to have difficulty speaking my mind, but I started to realize that this was a different situation.

"I don't really remember. It was about me, but I can't remember what about me." Willy looked anywhere but at us. At least I know why he looked ashamed. He thought he was the reason that his mother left. Maybe it was, or maybe it was his father being unreasonable with him. No one would know now unless she randomly appeared back into his life. If she did, would he want her back? He took me in quite easily.

Words flew out of my mouth that I don't remember ever hearing and I sure as hell never seriously said them before. "I'm sorry." I was surprised at myself. "I guess I shouldn't have asked to meet him." I suddenly felt my icy heart melting. I cared for strange candy man. I shook myself and crossed my arms. I eventually composed myself back to normal. No one said anything for the rest of the trip home.


	9. Running Away

**A/N Own Nothing, Thanks to my loyal reviewers. Enjoy**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9: Running Away**

Willy was true to his word and helped me get through each day. I stayed as far as possible away from the Buckets, with the exception of Charlie. As the first week wore on, I just began to get really antsy. I was snapping at Willy left and right. I was really surprised when he didn't get offended by any of it. I really could not stand the little man they kept bringing in to check on me. He was really creeping me out. He was also making me eat a lot which was starting to make me feel sick. I could handle over eating once to kind of stock up, but not every single meal. Eventually he stopped when I started bringing it all back up.

The end of my first clean week was the absolute worst. I needed to get out of the factory. I spent most of my time hyperventilating and feeling like the walls were closing in on me. I have no clue how Willy could have spent all those years locked away in here. It was making me nuts. I just needed to get out. I ran out of my room and headed towards the entrance and ran right in Willy knocking him over.

"Where are you going?" Willy looked at me and seemed very concerned. I was shaking and stuttering a bit.

"I need to get out of this place. I just need to go outside. I can't stand it anymore." I ran out the door and through the side gate. I don't really know how long I ran for, but before I knew it I was back at my old hangout spot. I looked around seeing people I really hoped to never see again. I was glad I actually had some money on me. I went to the bar and ordered myself something strong. I just needed to relax.

I barely noticed my old friend, Jay, sit beside me. If I had to call anyone I knew a best friend, it would have been Jay. He always listened to my bullshit with a smile on his face. He was also my dealer and always high so he may not have actually ever been listening. "I haven't seen you around in awhile. You haven't been cheating on me have you?"

I rolled my eyes and sipped at my drink. "No, I haven't had anything in a week. I'm starting to get really edgy. I just came for a drink."

"Well, if you've gone that long let me help you out. You know I always give you the best price."

"No. I am trying to quit. I just came for a drink to take the edge off."

Jay smiled at me. "Alright, how about something new I got. It is very mild. It will help you deal with the withdrawal."

I looked at him suspiciously, but so far he has never lied to me. "I don't know." I really wanted it. I was trying to resist, but I really, really wanted it.

"Have one on the house as a goodbye present then; for being such a loyal customer."

I nodded and grabbed the little pill he had and took it with the drink. The night went all wrong from then on. While I was nice and high I ended up buying much more from Jay. Come to think about it that may have been his plan all along. When I came down I was in an alley and had only a blurry memory of the night before. I knew I had sex with someone, but I really didn't know who. I curled myself into a small ball and fell back to sleep right there. I had failed and I had no intentions of going back to the factory. Even if Willy could forgive me there was no reason so say that I wouldn't do it again and again. I felt the sting in the back of my eyes again as I realized my worst fears had become a reality. I was my mother.

I fell right back into the world that I had left. This time I went all out. I wasn't just a whore when necessary anymore. It was now my profession. Jay was almost always by my side and my eyes were never redder. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. Whenever I wasn't drugged up I was ashamed. Then on top of that, I hated myself for feeling ashamed. I didn't have to prove myself to anyone.


	10. Saved

**A/N Own Nothing, Enjoy!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10: Saved**

It was about two months later that I saw Willy Wonka again. I was out of money and very sober. I was hiding in a dark alley and kept my head on knees with my hands pulling at my hair. If I knew how to cry I probably would have been doing that. Instead I was just rocking and talking to myself. I heard a familiar voice at the end of the alley, but didn't look up or around. I didn't care who it was.

At some point I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I instantly reacted and tripped the man and went to bolt until I heard him call my name. I peered through the darkness to see the man use a cane to help him get back up and pick up a hat off of the ground. He looked at me and I finally felt a tear drop for the first time in my life. He walked over to me and put his arm around me. How could he be so nice to me?

"Dad?" I turned into his coat and sobbed away. I was a complete wreck. He tensed up a bit, but continued walking me to elevator. I remember vaguely wondering how he uses that thing without being noticed by everyone in the city. We were high above the city when I spoke again. "I really messed up."

Willy nodded. "Why didn't you come back? I figured you messed up when you didn't come home after a few days, but you should have come home after that. I have spent a lot of time looking you. You killed my creativity over the past two months."

I sat on the floor of the elevator hugging my knees. "I didn't think I would be wanted. Even if you did, I could barely live with myself."

"You know on top of everything you really shouldn't add mumbling to the list. We really need to get some chocolate in you. What did you lose another twenty pounds while you were gone? I can see every one of your bones sticking out. That kind of body cannot make a lot of money in your industry."

I actually started laughing. He was right. The skinnier I got, the less people were willing to pay me. I looked at myself, I was pretty disgusting. I was almost like one of those weird science pictures of the skinniest woman or something. Ok, maybe not that close, but still not attractive at all.

Willy took me back into my room where I was instructed by the oompa-loompa doctor to stay in bed and eat as much as I could without being sick. I tried my best, but I hate being still. Even worse, going through the withdrawal again made me even antsier. This time the little doctor man gave me a pill to help relax me a bit. I didn't trust him, but I took it to appease Willy. Another month or two went by and I was ready to join the Buckets for a meal. I actually gained a bit of weight, but it was all in my stomach. The doctor assured me that it was fine and as soon as I was ready for some healthy exercise it would even out a bit.

Willy had me put on the purple dress again for dinner. I made a fuss and insisted that I refused to do anything to impress Mrs. Bucket. I really think Willy just wanted her to see that my arms were free of the redness. The dress was a bit tight on me now, but I wore it. I was actually almost afraid to enter the little shack.

I felt Willy's hand gently push me and I held my head up high. I walked in and looked her right in the eyes. She actually smiled at me and I looked around to the other family members. All of them looked happy to see me. I sat down at the table next to Willy and waited for Mrs. Bucket to serve dinner. No one made me speak which I was extremely grateful for. I didn't really know what to say. I was expecting more arguments.

Dinner was really good and I found myself to be hungrier than usual. I had two helpings and decided not to go for a third even though I wanted it. The family seemed to be just fine with me being there although I was starting to feel like they were just being nice because of Willy. He was telling them how fast I had been learning from one of the oompa-loompa teachers over the past two months.

When I came back, Willy brought one of the oompa-loompas to teach me how to read. Of course, this became a problem because I couldn't understand the oompa-loompa. So instead of Willy teaching me how to read, he taught me how to sign to the oompa-loompas. I caught on quickly and began reading lessons, which ended up being much more difficult. It wasn't like the oompa-loompa could read the words out loud to me when I was stuck.

When dinner was over Charlie went to take me out to the chocolate room for desert. I walked around with him for a little bit before my head began to get fuzzy. It was a strange sensation. I had no clue what was going on. Charlie looked at me strangely making a comment about the way I looked. I am sure it was important, but I wasn't really paying attention. The best way I could describe the way I felt was that the ground looked like a very nice place to be.

I shook my head and turned towards Charlie. "Get Willy." Charlie ran back into the shack and brought Willy out just as I collapsed onto the minty grass. I remembered smelling the mint and thinking that it was still too sweet for me.

When I woke up I was in a white room with lots of machines around me. There were a few of those little men and women walking around. I found I was hooked up to some of those machines. I felt terrible and tried to sit up a bit. When I did a heard a bunch of movement outside of the door and soon Willy and Charlie were in the room with me. I went to say something but started feeling an enormous amount of pain in my stomach. I actually screamed out.

Two oompa-loompas came in to look me over and started signing to me. I watched in amazement and shock. Willy was the first to speak. "She is what??"

I look back and forth between the two little men and Willy. They continued speaking quickly and I couldn't keep up. I caught a few words and all I understood was that I was not alright. Something was very wrong and they needed to keep a close eye on me. They put something in the IV thing in my arm and left. I looked up to my father and waited for an explanation.

"He says you are over seven months pregnant."

"What!" I quickly jerked almost knocking some things over. How could I not realize I was pregnant? I mean, I very rarely have a period because I am so thin so it never occurs to me to check on that. But doesn't being pregnant come with other symptoms?

"He also thinks that this might be quite dangerous for you. You aren't the healthiest girl in the world and you are a stick. It's dangerous for both of you."

I started to panic. Now here I was everything I claimed that I wouldn't become. No, I didn't become her. I was better now. Everything would be better. My baby wouldn't go through the same things I did. I continued to panic and machines started beeping. The two doctors ran in as the pain in my stomach increased. The next thing I knew was that Willy and Charlie were pushed out the door and something else was stuck into my arm.

That was the end of my human memories. I died that evening. My baby is alive and well. I never believed in out of body experiences, but I swear I saw the oompa-loompas tell my father the news. He stood there still for a long time in shock. Eventually they brought out a tiny baby girl. I saw them signal that she was perfectly healthy. Willy held the little baby with a sad smile. The smile brightened when she looked up at him with her perfect little eyes. The last thing I heard before I was swept away to wherever souls go was Willy whisper to her, "I am your grandfather and you are my little Starshine."


End file.
